New Illuminati Chapter 05 - What is necessary to create an Utopia?
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: The new Illuminati tries to recreate Utopia, the mutant paradise, but this time, in a different way. What is the difference? Read.
Chapter 05 – What is necessary to create an Utopia?

Ask Namor to his co-teamers.

Recreates, you mean – says Blindfold.

Namor look at her don't believing that she dares, but says again:

What is necessary?

People that believe – says Medusa!

We going to make them believe! I have a hunch that the right way to recreate Utopia is using the Matter Ring of Mandarin!

Everybody opens their mouths in astonishment, but War Machine says first:

We don't stop trying to do good with evil ways?

Namor faces him and says:

I know, but we can make it right!

At this point, Tony already shuts all the doors to me!

You are going to test that!

Is that so? Tell me why!

Yes, Namor – says Susan – Tellhim why he should face again the guy with whom he break relations!

Because we are together here to do the planet better than he is!

All the dictators says that – replies Clea!

Namor faces the Iluminatti and says:

We are the Iluminatti, we suppose to bring light to the world! The mutant situation never was worse! There's no x-men anymore! We need to make people see that there's still mutants in the word and that there's still people who believe that they can live with the human race!

The Xavier's Dream? Blindfold asks.

Yes! In recent years, i really believe in that!

All of them look at each other and Medusa says:

True! The mutant situation never been worse! Is like they be hidden!

They keep looking at each other and Invisible Woman says:

Ok, Namor! We going to recreate Utopia! Who is going to rule that?

No one! It will just be a place of safety!

New looks with distrust, but War Machine says:

I will do it for two reasons: one) I like to apologize to Tony and two) I want to help the mutants, I always felt sympathy for them.

Another pause and Invisible Woman says:

Go, then! We are waiting, but how do you think you are going to get this from Tony?

I will aks and he will give!

Again! How?

I know him! I will attack his pride! Let it with me!

War Macinhe them calls Tony, arranges a meeting and his armor stops when Tony gets closer:

Please, Rhodes! You insult me! I always have this device here in case you turn against me!

I know, Tony! Years ago I made a check up and discovers!

And even so, you appear here to ask me for one of the rings? I'm doubting of your sanity!

You doubt that we make it!

Tony faces Rhodes with anger:

Your convinced son of a ….! You are our shadows! You, Susan, Medusa, Clea and Blindfold! Blindfold? She won't appear in any x-movies, I can assure you that! And you think you can do better than us?

Yes, I think! Because we are not megalomaniacals like you, Charles Xavier, Reed, Black Bolt or Strange!

Yes, you are! You just don't have what is needed, but you are!

You say something important, Tony! We know our limitations! We will make of Utopia a real place, a place for mutants! Not a heaven on earth! We know that we still will have problems in there, but we face it and deal with it! We won't make like the original Iluminatti, that think that can fix the world!

Tony faces Rhodes and says:

You really think that I'm going to fall for that, don't you?

Yes! You won't resist to prove that the original Iluminatti were better!

Tony faces Rhodes again and says:

You know me!

Yes!

Ok! I give you the ring and you will recreate Utopia!

All of the New Iluminatti stay very surprised when Rhodes arrives with the Matter Ring, the one that rearranges matter. Namor smiles and thinks:

"I can't believe that this is really working!"

All of them congratulates War Machine and he looks at Namor and says:

Now?

Now, we need your son Susan!

What?

I don't have experience creating cities, but your son already creates worlds!

You son of a b…! I wont use my son is this stupid scheme!

Invisible Woman then look at the others and realizes what she says:

I didn't mean…

Of course you do! This is not a plan of your husband, the great Reed Richards, so is stupid – attacks Blindfold!

She is right, Susan – completes Medusa – We form this group to create a world for the real people! Reed, Stark, Xavier, Strange and even my husband are extraordinary people! They can't represent the normal people! ?And now, you doubt! You are going to continue to follow your husband?

She looks at the group and says:

But, my son!

Won't be harmed and will not even use his power! Will use the power of the ring!

There was no good reason to Susan denies, but she kept:

I swear to protect him for that!

Another for the New Iluminatti – says Clea – We want to create a good world, but real! You think that you can just shut yourself and never be found? How many times do you tried that?

Susan was trapped and finally agrees:

I will bring him!


End file.
